


Fallen Flames

by CrystalNavy



Series: In Mandos [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Aule thinks about his apprentice, and the one who ruined everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Aule stared at the soul in front of him with sadness, even though he didn't show it outward.

He recalled all the times when they've had a disagreement.

He remembered the pride that he felt each time his apprentice made something great.

He remembered how Melkor brought his apprentice to ruin, all because he desired Feanaro's creations.

And he hated Morgoth with his whole being.

He was not the only one who did either.

His apprentice did as well, and was the first to name him Morgoth.

And it was this hatred which brought him to ruin.

"I wish I could fight my brother, and destroy him." Aule turned to face his brother, whom he knew was there

"Don't." Namo reprimanded him "Or you'll end up as Feanaro did."

Aule turned to look at the spirit before them, the spirit which radiated pain.

"I am sorry, Namo." Aule sighed "But I cannot follow your advice. My quarrel with Morgoth is personal. He ruined someone I had high hopes for with his lies."


	2. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aule attends a festival, though he isn't in the mood to celebrate. He sings a sad song to make his mood known.

Aule sat on his throne. He was listless, and his head was propped onto his arm. 

All around him, people were dancing. They were all in a festive spirit. 

"You seem out of it, brother." Tulkas loomed over him "Come join us and rejoice!"

"Rejoice?" Aule repeated in a clipped tone "How can I when he is not here anymore? This land, his people, he was supposed to be their King."

"Maybe singing a song would make you feel better?" Tulkas suggested

"All right." Aule stood up and conjured a harp, his instrument of choice during the Great Music.

And then he began his song.

_Why did you do as you had done_  
_Now your life has come to an end_  
_You are gone forever_  
_Farewell, there are no more tears for me to spend_  


Into this song, he poured all of his feelings, all of his sorrow, and joy. He remembered all the happy times he and his apprentice had shared.

-x-

"Aule, Aule!" an excited Elf announced "Look what I had made!"

It was a small trinket, swan-shaped. Yet Aule saw potential in this creation.

"Would you like me to teach you more?" Aule had offered

"You would?" the Elf seemed taken aback "I mean, it would be a honor to learn from you, if you'd accept me."

"Of course I would." Aule smiled "Your creations will be renowned for the days to come."

-x-

"There, you got your song." Aule said as he was finished, and the harp vanished "Now would you please leave me be to mourn in silence?" 


End file.
